


But You Share Your Umbrella

by BornToFly02



Series: Downpour [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, Bludhaven Police Department, Good Parent Dick Grayson, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Protective Donna Troy, Romani Dick Grayson, Single Parent Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToFly02/pseuds/BornToFly02
Summary: Dick Grayson is a police officer in Bludhaven, and a single father to a toddler. It isn't easy but he has friends to lean on.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Donna Troy
Series: Downpour [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984505
Comments: 8
Kudos: 303





	But You Share Your Umbrella

Dick Grayson was the youngest member of the Bludhaven PD. He was often mocked for being a 'pretty boy' by his coworkers but none of them could deny his abilities. The young man, only a year after his assignment at 19 years old, had made a record amount of arrests. He had created a reputation of handing in efficient and detailed reports and resolving the most difficult cases with airtight evidence.

Most of the others were even more impressed by this as the twenty year old did all this, with a two year old son to take care of.

He almost never missed a shift, only calling in when his son was sick or had a doctor's appointment. None of them had met the child, or heard about his mother, but they saw how exhausted their youngest coworker was every day. It couldn't be easy to raise a toddler and work so, much as they gave him a bit of a hard time, they greatly respected him.

It was rare that Dick shared anything about his life outside the station so it was a surprise when a young woman came in, toddler on her hip and asked to see Officer Grayson, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Her black hair was tied up and her clothes were very sensible. A red raincoat covered a black turtleneck sweater and jeans.

"Dick!"

The young man looked over and smiled brighter than many of his coworkers had ever seen from him.

"Donna!"

He met the woman half way, expertly slipping the child out of her arms to his own, ignoring the water clinging to the blue raincoat.

"Hey buddy, did you have a fun day with Aunty Donna?"

The little boy giggled, somehow nodding with his full body.

"Yah, we played da trains!"

"Yes, Johnny and I had lots of fun with his trains and we did some painting."

Dick grimaced playfully, much to his son's joy.

"So you're just leaving me with the mess to deal with when we get back?"

"Hey, you're the one who called me in on a workday."

"Don't pretend you wouldn't fight the others to get babysitting duty. Besides, you're a photographer, where does painting come in?"

"I've been playing with artistic shots."

"Uh huh."

"I paints a elephant, Dat!"

"You did!? That's amazing čabo!"

Many of the female officers were smiling softly at the sight of the young father and son. There was a clear resemblance, the pair sharing the same darker complexions, black hair, and blue eyes. Meanwhile several male officers showed more interest in Donna. The amazon was quite attractive.

"We thought that we would surprise you at work. After all, I've never gotten to see Mr. I Hate English at work before."

Dick groaned, leading her back to his desk.

"Alright, I just have a few things to wrap up here, should be done soon."

"Sounds good Birdy."

Almost as soon as they sat down, several of Dick's coworkers gathered.

"So, you've known Grayson a while?" Officer Greene asked eagerly.

"I've known this kid since he was swinging from his foster dad's chandeliers." She smirked.

"Donna."

"What?!"

Dick gave the amazon a look and he could practically hear her gleeful cackle.

"Oh yes, this little acrobat has always hated walking around like a normal person. He was always showing off."

"It wasn't showing off," he protested. "It was performing. There's a difference."

"You're an acrobat?" Officer Smith asked incredulously.

"Runs in the family." He replied shortly, turning back to his work even as he bounced his son on his knee.

"It always drove our other friends a little nuts. He was always hiding on shelves or in the rafters, scared our friend Roy so bad he ran into a wall."

"So has he always been so grouchy?" Officer Jordan asked, her eyes sliding wearily to the subject of their questions.

Her caution wasn't without reason. Grayson had been known to snap at people on his bad days. Never without justification, just treating them a little harsher than he would typically. It was still a little terrifying.

"Believe it or not, he's the happy one in the group. Roy is the one who does the most brooding."

"Garth broods." Dick chimed in.

"Garth thinks with a serious expression and gets really philosophical. Roy broods."

Out of earshot of the people surrounding Dick's desk, a couple of the older cops were having their own little meeting.

"That kid has got to be at least two years old."

"Isn't Grayson twenty though?"

"He must've been 'round seventeen, maybe eighteen when he had the kid."

"Think that girl is the mom?"

"Maybe. She looks a couple years older than him though."

They kept their voices low, but Donna still heard, thanks to her heritage. She carefully extricated herself from the conversation, glad that her little brother was so caught up in his work and son to realize something was going on. As she approached, the gathered men fell silent.

"You listen to me, and you listen good." she started, voice low with unspoken threat. "Don't ask Dick about his son's mother. Ever. If he tells you at some point, fine. But if I hear you giving him shit about that woman, you will regret it."

"You aren't her?" One of the braver men asked.

"Dick is like a little brother to me and the rest of our friends. That woman better hope she never crosses my path after what she did. Good day gentlemen."

She spun and smirked as she walked away to the sound of a whispered "Holy shit." She knew perfectly well that she was intimidating but a reminder was always nice.

Reaching the desk once again, she lifted her nephew off his father's lap so the acrobat could get his stuff together.

"Ready to go, Dickiebird?"

"Yep!"

With that confirmation, she handed the toddler back and the trio left the station.

* * *

Donna held the large red and blue striped umbrella above their heads as they walked down the sidewalk.

The rain pattered against the material and slid across its surface and harmlessly to the ground around them.

"Thanks again for coming on such short notice, D. I don't know what I would've done-"

"It's no problem Boy Blunder. Any chance to hang out with my little nephew."

Dick adjusted his grip on the boy in question, who was leaning sideways, trying to catch water droplets on his hand.

"Thank you, Donna."

"I already said, it was no-"

He stopped, nearly getting hit with rain as she almost didn't notice.

"What? What is it?"

His big blue eyes, easily one of his most captivating features, bore into hers. Sincere and knowing.

"Thank you."

She allowed a sad smile to tug at her lips. Raised by the bat. She should've known he would notice why she left.

"It really was no problem, Dick. You never have to thank me for looking after you. You'd do the same for any of us and have hundreds of times before."

He smiled back, linking his free arm with hers as they continued through the streets of Bludhaven to his apartment.

The rain still haunted him nearly three years after the incident. His worse days often coincided with wet weather, a fact that had thankfully escaped notice at work. The one thing that brightened those days (other than his beloved son), was knowing his friends were always willing to share their umbrellas.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this one also wasn't very good, but oh well.
> 
> I used Romanian instead of Romani as I don't know where to get Romani translations.


End file.
